The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuation device. Devices of this type are generally known from the prior art and are used for manifold actuation tasks, for example in connection with internal combustion engines.
On account of limited installation space in an installation location, the requirement often exists to realise a generic actuation device for a respective actuation task sufficiently compactly using a plurality of (typically selectively controllable, that is to say controllable independently of one another) tappet units, so that on the one hand a satisfactory electromagnetic functionality is ensured (for example with regard to the required actuation travel of the tappet units and also reaction or switching time) and on the other hand no undesired reciprocal influencing—mechanical or electromagnetic—is present.
It is therefore known from the prior art to realise actuation tasks which require a plurality of actuator units with the aid of individual actuator units, which are fixed or provided independently of one another, wherein this leads to increased configuration and installation outlay and usually the compactness of the overall arrangement is only limited.
This problem is aggravated by the fact that the use environment provided for the device, which environment necessitates the engagement of a plurality of tappet units, often predetermines that the tappet units may be closely adjacent to one another and often may only be distanced from one another by a predefined maximum spacing; this is often not achievable or only achievable with restrictions with separate, individually fixed actuator units.
The applicant's German Patent Application 102 40 774 shows an example for a known actuator unit, for example.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to create an electromagnetic actuation device with a plurality of electromagnetic actuator units according to the preamble of the main claim, which can be used in particular even in use locations with restricted installation space, as well as in particular beneficially under use conditions which predetermine a limited maximum spacing of the tappet units from one another.